


Distraction

by Callista



Series: Alienation [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy misses home, so she’s glad to be distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Buffy misses home, so she’s glad to be distracted.  
> Rating: FR13, because I’m paranoid.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, both Star Wars and Buffy are created by people much smarter and richer than me, unfortunately…  
> Spoilers: none, except general Jedi-stuff.  
> Setting: after season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, between episodes I and II for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To everyone who reviewed, because you are the best! Thank you so much!  
> AN: And here is part 4! Yay! It’s a bit different, and I’m not really that happy with it, but I figured I shouldn’t keep you waiting… Let me know what you think!

### Distraction 

Buffy was sitting on a balcony near the top floor of the northwestern spire, with her back to the Temple wall, so the view of Coruscant before her was spectacular. Not that she was really seeing anything. No, this was the place she used to get away from everyone and everything.

Buffy had discovered this room her second week in this dimension. She’d been trying to hide from Mace, and she’d figured a meditation chamber would be the last place he would look. Since the room was situated so far from the more commonly used areas in the Temple, is was a rarely utilised chamber.

But Buffy liked it. The room had space enough to practise Tai Chi or her katas, and it had a little fountain; she loved the sound of running water. And it had, of course, the balcony she was currently sitting on.

Mace knew about this place now, but he usually let her be whenever she was here, since he figured in here she was actually acting somewhat Jedi-like.

But she hadn’t come here to practise or to admire the view. Today she just wanted to be left alone.

When Buffy first arrived in this dimension, she still held the irrational hope that her friends would soon get her home. She had more experience than most with different dimensions, so she’d known it would probably take some time, never mind the time differences. She had therefore been resigned to staying for a while and she’d gratefully accepted help, a home and training from the Jedi Council.

It wasn’t until later that her situation really dawned on her. Time ran different in other dimensions. The month she’d been here could mean that only a minute had passed in her home dimension. Or it could mean that a hundred years had passed; there was no way to know.

And even if the time differences weren’t too dramatic, it still wouldn’t be easy getting her home. Unless Willow wanted to do a Glory, they’d first need to find the vengeance demon who’d caused all this, and destroy her power source, that much Buffy knew from listening to Anya. A curse like this was too powerful and intricate to break with brute force.

It had hurt when she realised that. But Buffy had long ago learned to roll with the punches, so she had decided (with a little help from Mace, who could be surprisingly nice when he wanted to – don’t tell anyone) to just live. She wouldn’t be Mopey!Buffy, she would live her life, be happy, make friends, annoy Mace and just have fun. And if her friends rescued her: fantastic! And if not, well, she had already started to befriend several Jedi. Like Mace, who was great when he didn’t insist she meditated. Or Aayla, who had helped Buffy with making her Jedi robes look somewhat sexy. And there were others, who’d helped Buffy, or had been friendly to her. She’d be fine here.

Still, there were moments, like today, when it was really hard. Buffy missed her friends. And she worried about them. She knew they were safe with a whole army of slayers around them, and they weren’t exactly defenceless themselves, but they were and always would be Scoobies. They would always stand between the next Big Bad and the end of the world. She wished she could stand with them (and yes, she had tried wishing herself home. It hadn’t worked).

Buffy took a deep breath. They would be fine. They didn’t need her, at least not to protect them, not anymore. And they had Faith, who had become her sister in everything but blood, to lead the slayers.

Her slayer hearing picked up on the sound of footsteps, even before the door to the meditation room opened. Buffy quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to be here,” a nice, British-like voice sounded behind her.

Buffy turned to see the cute Jedi guy who had saved her from Mace a couple of days ago. What was his name again… Obi – Obi – something. Stupid names… Obi-Wan, that was it!

“That’s all right, I don’t mind company,” she smiled, happy to be distracted. Something occurred to her. “Unless you want to be alone, which is totally understandable, of course.”

“No, that’s all right. I just came here to get away from Anakin for a moment,” Obi-Wan said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I totally know what you mean; my sister was a major pain in the ass at that age.”

“You have a sister?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah, Dawn.” Buffy smiled sadly. And here she had hoped to be distracted.

Obi-Wan looked at her. He’d probably caught up with all the gossip by now, and knew all about her. But there was no pity in his eyes, just plenty of sympathy. Buffy liked him. Especially when he changed the subject. Wise man.

“So, still hiding from Master Windu?”

“No, actually. He’s in a meeting with the Jedi Council,” Buffy answered. She aimed one of her bright ‘I’m-so-innocent-and-harmless’ smiles at him.

Obi-Wan just grinned and shook his head.


End file.
